


blue hour

by writeiolite



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Consensual Somnophilia, F/M, Size Difference, Size Kink, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:28:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26941402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeiolite/pseuds/writeiolite
Summary: ushijima is up too early in more ways than one, but you’re always so helpful even in your sleep
Relationships: Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 204
Collections: Fictober: Month of Magic





	blue hour

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted on my tumblr, writeiolite
> 
> ✟ — [fictober raffle](https://writeiolite.tumblr.com/post/631424600223416320/the-coven-is-calling-come-one)
> 
> [ ! ] if you want to use this fic in a reading video (like ASMR or smth), please dm/inbox me on tumblr or comment here and get my permission first

Sometimes, Ushijima really wishes he wasn’t such an early riser. If he stays up late he always wakes up early, and if he goes to bed early he wakes up even earlier. Going back to sleep after that is a chore; the effort it takes just to settle down into his dreams beside you ends up making him _more_ awake.

This is almost one of those days. It’s completely silent except for the quietest of breaths between the two of you, your back is to him, and he unmistakably feels heat stir in him. Odd, he doesn’t usually wake with morning wood, but it isn’t something he’s ashamed of. Hormones happen, he just has to take care of it. Waiting it out isn’t an option, especially when he’s so lucky to have you right there.

He calls your name softly, each syllable flowing out of his mouth like warm water that’s too gentle to feel. You’re a deep sleeper, but any louder and the fragility of the night would snap. He worries that your answer might do just that, but you give him the right answer, much to his relief.

No answer.

“Honey?” A little louder this time, taking the liberty of feeling your soft skin, trailing from your shoulder to your waist where he feels most at home. He usually stops here, never venturing further during appropriate times. This is anything but. You knew what you were doing when you told him this was okay all those months ago, when you woke him with your lips around his length on other mornings, and when you fell asleep with barely anything on tonight. It was all on purpose. No wonder he’s an early riser.

His hand smooths down the edge of the lacy underwear at your hip, fingers twitching to take it off of you. He knows better — too much movement and you might wake! — and passes over it to move his hand to your backside instead. Everything about you is much softer than the blankets around you. He prefers to wrap himself around you instead, but that’ll come. His cock is _aching_ now. It was just a dull annoyance when he woke, something he could acknowledge but wasn’t particularly bothered by. He didn’t _need_ to do this, but he wanted to spoil himself. And god, he hasn’t even started but you already have this effect on him.

He can’t waste any more time.

The best thing about you is how responsive and generous your body is. When he slots two fingers between your legs and pets the little kitty waiting for him, there’s nothing at first. All it takes is the familiar, rapid strokes against your clit intermittent with slow, deliberate circles and your back is arching for him. He plays your sleeping body like a fiddle, expertly changing the tempo to get more swells of the pleasure coursing through you.

It’s still quiet, your breaths slightly less even, and if it weren’t for the increasing heat against his palm he’d think nothing was happening. But then he gets to his favorite part of taking you in your sleep. The simply useless fabric is pushed aside, his large fingers swiping through slick arousal at the same time. Your pussy is so much softer than you, inside and out, and it always beckons to him like a siren’s song of a sorceress’ spell. He can already feel the velvety squeeze around his cock, the tip pulsing and leaking into his own underwear.

He runs his fingers between your slickening folds, rubbing the pearl at the top to make you wet enough. To be fair, or maybe not, there’s no such thing as “wet enough” when it comes to fitting someone as large as Ushijima inside you. It’s hard enough when you’re awake — he always has to slowly dip into you and rock back and forth to ease up on the tightness — so it’s always more difficult when you’re unconscious like this. You’ve said you don’t care if he’s rough when you’re asleep, that you would prefer him to wake you up, but he likes this. He _craves_ the feeling of doing something taboo and sneaking such a monstrous size inside little you like you’re being violated. It doesn’t matter if you want it, he wants to pretend the risk is there so he can cross another achievement off his list.

He’s _unbearably_ hard now, balls stirring to unload and give him relief. With no help from you, he pulls your hips back just a little more before pushing his own underwear to the side. The memory foam soaks up the jerky motions but not his urgency. The little panties are still pushed aside, nearly going back into place when he lifts your leg, but they’re immediately obstructed by the head of his weeping cock.

Ushijima has to will himself to go slow, telling himself that he’s not going to push inside you just yet no matter how perfectly aligned he is. Pretending that he’s in this position just to keep your underwear from shielding you can only work so much when he can feel your entrance tensing and relaxing with more liquid love pouring out. Your body just _knows_ and it isn’t merciful. The hand holding your thigh up is starting to get a little sweaty from excitement. One push is all it would take…

Slowly, with the patience and size of an elephant, he leans into you and the resistance your body provides. It was never going to be an easy fit, but it’s like he grew in size from the sheer thought of getting caught. If you were awake he’d rock back and forth, but can he risk that much movement? He swallows the saliva that’s built up in his mouth and tries it. There was barely even a centimeter inside you anyway, just barely opening you up like a blooming flower, but when he rocks back and forward you accept him even more.

It’s _divine_ , and the moan that slips from you is even better.

Again and again, he does it, and your body responds with more washes of arousal around him to keep the friction comfortable. Good thing too, because the deeper he goes the tighter it is, choking his cock and keeping him locked in. You milk him every time he pulls back, and it’s taking everything in him to keep it together. He has to, at least until he’s all the way in. It feels like he’s reached the end of your depths and stretched you past your limits when in reality he’s not even halfway there. It’s _exhilarating_ , and his breaths through his nose are getting shorter than yours with his dwindling control.

This is exactly what he needed. It may not make him go back to sleep, but he already can taste the satisfaction the deeper he gets. He can’t fit but that’s okay. Next time maybe. You always take him so well and so perfectly even if it’s a struggle, so it should be no different when he tries again later. His subtle rocking succumbs to his desires, thrusts becoming increasingly deeper. You’ll wake up at this rate, but at what point? How much can he get away with?

Your soft body is so reliable, so pliable when it’s muffling the pap of his hips against your ass even if he’s not using his usual ferocity. You even go so far to let out the sexiest moans, some of them getting broken up by his thrusts. Any harder and you’d wake, any faster and you’d wake, any tighter and-

He can’t hold back. Would it be so bad if he used you how he wants? He’s come this far already and he has other nights to try again. The only thing better than this would be successfully fucking you, cumming inside, and pulling out with you none the wiser in the morning. His own arousal spikes at that goal, hips snapping _flush_ against yours rather than gently meeting them. _Shit_. A punctuated needy cry leaves you. He didn’t mean to push all the way in.

He stills, trying to ignore the pulsing in his cock, his balls, and the pulsing of your pussy getting tighter and tighter. It’s quiet again, your breaths a solo in what was once a symphony of sin.

“Honey?”

Warm water, a drop in a vast ocean of silence that remains still. It seems he won’t have to restart after all.

**Author's Note:**

> [read more fics, talk to me, and show support on my tumblr.](https://writeiolite.tumblr.com)
> 
> [ ! ] if you want to use this fic in a reading video (like ASMR or smth), please dm/inbox me on tumblr or comment here and get my permission first


End file.
